


Immortal Love

by There_are_voices_in_my_head



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Regular Show (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/There_are_voices_in_my_head/pseuds/There_are_voices_in_my_head
Summary: Harry Potter is sent to the dimension of Regular Show to help prepare Pops for the upcoming battle. The love he finds along the way with Skips, a fellow immortal being, was not supposed to be apart of the plan.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Mordecai, Harry Potter & Rigby, Harry Potter/Skips, Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. The first encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Author does not own the works of Harry Potter or Regular Show

Harry sighed as he looked around. For an immortal being with the capabilities of traveling between detentions, he was always surprised when he was able to encounter new things. This universe didn’t seem new though. It appears he was in a muggle town in the U.S. judging by the accents and sometime during the 21st century. Modern technology at least, he comforted himself with the thought. As he waited for Death to appear and introduce him to this new world, and explain the sudden change of venue, he decided to walk around. The only good thing Harry was able to find so far was a park, upon closer inspection, he realized that this park was literally named “The Park.”

With a shrugged he entered the area. At first glance, the park seemed totally normal, but Harry had lived long enough to know that first impressions are often wrong. He took out the elder wand and cast a few quick diagnostic spells, everything came back normal. He hummed to himself, figuring that maybe this is truly a world without magic that he could relax in. His hopes were quickly dashed though when he turned his head slightly and caught sight of two young adults running past him, checking the direction they were coming from Harry cursed and began running with them.

“Any reason that woman is chasing you chaps and ruining this park?” Harry shouted over to the man in the blue hoodie closest to him.

“Starla is just angry I broke up with her,” The boy in the blue hoodie shouted back, “We were just trying to get her back together with Muscle Man”

Harry stared at him for a second trying to put the words he heard into a lead gable message. Before he had to look forward again to stop a tree from hitting him in the face. “Bloody hell, all this for a date” he whispered to himself. Upon closer inspection, maybe this wasn’t such a muggle world, clearly, the level of destruction from this woman couldn’t be through just muggle means. All of a sudden the destruction vanished, Harry turned around to see two individuals making out, the women from earlier, Starla, and who Harry was assuming to be Muscle Man. It was an entirely off-putting sight. 

The two men Harry had been running with earlier had also seemed to stop, which afforded Harry the opportunity to get a better look at them. The one who had spoken earlier was slender and slightly above average height; he had blue-dyed hair, a blue hoodie, and blue jeans. “Mordecai,” he said offering his hand.

“Harry” Harry replied while shaking the offered hand.

Looking slightly to the right, the other man was smaller than average at around 5 foot 5 and was wearing a brown shirt and sweatpants. Harry tried to figure out how the man's glasses could have stayed on through all the running. “Rigby, nice to meet you, Harry,” Rigby shouted from beside Mordecai.

“MORDECAI AND RIGBY, WHAT DID YOU DO?” A voice shouted from behind them. Turning around Harry saw a middle-aged man with a clipboard running towards them. His face was as red as the shorts he was wearing. “WHY IS THE HOUSE DESTROYED.”

Harry was about to butt in with an explanation when another person caught his eye. He seemed to be in his late thirties but had white dreadlocks. He was tall, very, very tall. And built like a brick house, his white shirt seemed painted on. The man skipped over to the group and seemed to calm everyone down, talking it over with the red-faced man. Harry couldn’t hear a word the man said over his appearance and the feel of magical aura coming off of him. The magic felt familiar to Harry, but Harry couldn’t figure out why this man had death magic surrounding him. He tried to push all this away and focus on the conversation, only to realize all eyes were now on him.

“Ummmmm, hi, I’m Harry. Did you ask me something?” Harry stated while looking everyone in the eye.

“Ya, why are you here,” the red-faced man asked.

“Benson, don’t be rude it is a public park,” stated the newest member of the party. A round-faced man, in a three-piece suit, despite the heat. “And it is such a lovely day,” he finished with a sigh.

“Harry this is Benson, Skips, and Pops” Mordecai introduced, pointing to each man as he said their names. “Benson, Harry was in the park and started running with us when Starla started barreling towards him.”

“Don’t mind me,” Harry tried, “I’m waiting to meet with someone. I’ll just be over there.” He pointed at a nearby bench and started to move towards it.

This is as good a place as any to wait for death, Harry thought. At least this universe was having a sunny day. Who knows when death would stop by and inform Harry of why he came to be in this universe. Clearly, there were signs of magic, but nothing too out of the usual. The first thing to figure out while he waited was if there is a separation of magic and muggle. Skips didn’t seem to be using magic openly, but that brings the situation back to Starla and her path of destruction. It would probably take more than one afternoon to find out about the separation, he thought. However, no sooner from the thought passing into his mind was the answer discovered.

In the form of a car driving out of a portal. No one flinched much to Harry’s surprise. Death stepped out of the car, or at least some form of Death. “Harry! Good to see you, I see you’ve met Skips already. Great that saves me some trouble. I’m going to need you to help these guys stay out of trouble and maybe run some training exercises or whatever. Anyway, I’ve got to go, Thomas is waiting at home for me.” With those parting words, Death reversed his car back into the portal it came from.

Looking over at the group, which now had their eyes also on him, Harry waved shyly and ask “So are you hiring? It seems I’ll be here for a while.”

Benson closed his eyes and exhaled clearly trying to calm himself, “We do have a free bedroom, and Mordecai and Rigby always leave work needing to be done.” He ended this with another sigh and hit his forehead with the clipboard he was carrying.

Looks like that covers room, paychecks, and why he was in this universe. It also brought up questions of why Death was so aquatinted with Skips, and what Pops needed training for. Only time would tell though.


	2. Chapter 2 - The New Normal

It had been three weeks since Harry took the job, and it may have been the weirdest weeks of his life. Which is saying something since he is an immortal being that has lived longer than anything should be able to. It wasn’t just magically things that were weird though, at one point Rigby tried to hire someone to do his work and the person tried to steal his life, another time Mordecai, Rigby, and Pops snuck out to wrestle, finally, there was a viral video competition between the immature staff members.On the magic front, Harry had helped stop a zombie apocalypse,witnessed a were- _skunk_ transformation, and heard about some galactic space night owl race. He still wasn’t sure about the last one but based on everything else, probably.

With all the contemplation in mind, Harry made his way to the stoop of the house to start his new daily work ritual. Each day began with a briefing by Benson, who turned out to be pretty cool and it’s just Mordecai and Rigby that brought out his signature red face, going over the tasks for the day. This made absolutely no sense to Harry, everyone’s tasks were basically the same every day, and the only things that changed were parties that were on the schedule months earlier. The only conclusion Harry could get to about it is that Mordecai and Rigby were so absent-minded that they didn’t remember the chores they had done the day before.

“So Harry, I’m going to need you to help out with the community garden today.” Now, this was a surprise, it seems like mentioning his herbology knowledge wasn’t a smart choice. Before he could interject and hopefully get out of the hard labor in the sun, Benson had already moved on to the other chores for the day. “Skips, you’re with Harry, fixing the raised planters. They got wrecked again.”

Harry turned towards Skips to see the other man looking back at him. This would be the first opportunity that they had to talk since Harry had first arrived. Now Harry could finally ask about the death magic that surrounded the man and his apparent _friendship_ with Death. The magic in this universe made no sense compared to the other universes that Harry had been apart of, maybe he would finally get answers. Skips seemed to be the only person with magic that actually exuded from him, every other magic thing Harry has encountered has been a surprise of magic. Like the were-skunk and zombie uprising, it seemed almost non-magical in nature, yet clearly magic was present, but Harry couldn’t detect it.

“Oh, and before everyone starts their chores for today, this is a reminder that the first company bowling game is today. We are up against a team called Death Kwan Bowling, Harry you came after registration so you can’t be on the team. But you can still come and cheer for the team.” With that Benson turned and walked away, leaving everyone to their chores.

Harry walked over to where Skips was and nodded in acknowledgment, “So do you mind walking with me to the garden, I haven’t actually encountered it within the three weeks I’ve been working here.” Harry asked with a laugh.

Skips looked him over and then responded gruffly, “Follow me, you’ll need some supplies from my garage before we can go to the garden.” Skips then turned and began to walk in the direction of what Harry assumed to be Skips garage.

—.—.—

Skips garage was nothing out of the ordinary, but later Harry would remember this day for an altogether different reason. It had been a long time since Harry had been attracted to anyone, it was hard enough making human connections when you know you’ll outlive everyone you meet and move on to another dimension. That all changed in that garage with Skips though.

“The gardening supplies is over there,” Skips said while point to a shelving unit on the wall. Harry followed his finger and realized two things. The first is that he was going to have to do the gardening the muggle way, based on the supplies that Skips was pointing at. The second, which was slightly more of a pressing matter, was that the supplies were out of Harry’s reach. Years of malnutrition from the Dursley’s had left Harry with a little bit of a vertical deficiency. Looking at the ground around the box proved to bear no help either,there wasn’t a step stool insight.

“I hate to be a bother,” Harry began while turning to face Skips, “but I can’t actually reach any of those tools. Would you mind bringing the box down for me?”

No sooner had Harry asked the question had Skips began moving forward to help. If one were to describe Harry as petite, coming up to around 5 foot 4, then Skips would be large, clearly topping 6 foot something. What was unreachable for Harry, Skips had no problem getting. And yet, that didn’t stop Skip’s shirt from riding up as his hands went above his head and he collected the box.

Harry knew objectively that Skips was handsome in a rugged way, and clearly, the man’s physic benefitted from the hard labor he did daily. But this was the first time that Harry had seen the other man’s body up close, and it was also the first time that he was able to actually see Skips skin. It started a low fire in Harry’s lower stomach, a feeling he hasn’t felt in many centuries. As Harry was lost in his thoughts he didn’t realize that Skips was walking back towards him till the other man tapped his shoulder lightly.

“You coming?” Skips asked and nodded towards the entrance of the garage. Still carrying the box, Skips began to make his way over to the garden.

Harry knew he was in trouble now, the feelings were too close to the surface, and were almost unfamiliar. It had been so long, one could almost say that this was the first crush. Harry swallowed those thoughts, along with the pressing need to act on any feelings. He didn’t even know if Skips was available or even attracted to other men. And all that was completely discounting the fact that Harry has no idea how many years he’d even be in this universe for. Best to keep the feelings hidden and move on, plus he had to train Pops, whatever the hell that means.

—.—.—

Unbeknownst to Harry’s inner turmoil, Skips was having quite a similar conversation with himself. This wasn’t the first time since Mona that Skips felt an attraction to another, but it was the first time that he was spending more than a moment with the object of his attraction. The shorter man seemed to be following him like a lost puppy as Skips showed him where the garden was, today was definitely going to be a test for Skips. When they finally reached the garden area, Skips turned around and was confronted with the large green puppy dog eyes of the shorter man.

“The box contains all the tools and seeds you’ll need to get the garden going. Let me know if you need anything, I’m going to be right over there fixing up the planters” Skips point over to about 30 feet away, and then moved to go start his work. Looking back over at the man, he stopped for a second to admire him. Skips was amused by how befuddled Harry was with the seed packets. With the parting thought of how he would probably end up doing the work for the clearly confused man. Skips took out his tools and began to do his actual job, which should only him till lunch to finish.

The rest of the morning passed in silence between the two men who were hard at work. By the time lunch rolled around Skips looked over to see that Harry had actually managed to prep the soil and start putting in the seeds for a third of the garden. “It seems to be around lunchtime, we should take an hour break and finish up after. Would you like to join me for lunch?” Skips stated while standing up and walking over to the other.

Harry was wiping some dirt from his pants and looked over before replying with “That would be bloody brilliant. I haven’t had time to make lunch, do you mind if we get something to eat from a place nearby?”

The men decided to get a quick lunch from Wing Kingdom, which was only a five-minute walk from the park. But it offered plenty of time for Harry to get up the never and ask “So how did you come by your immortality?”


	3. Chapter 3 - Fate's Plan

It had been one month since their lunch together where both Harry and Skips had both discussed their past. At first there was an uneasy acceptance of their relationship with Death and their immortality, but as time continued their friendship grew. For Harry, it had been so ling since he could converse with another and not worry about growing attached with the inevitability of their death looming over the conversations. For Skips, Harry provided an ease of companionship. Skips didn’t feel the need to always be taking, he could just be himself. Which was nice when everyone else at the park, mostly just Mordecai and Rigby, wouldn’t let him practice his meditation and spiritual practices.

As time past, their feelings towards each other grew from a physical attraction to a more emotional spiritual one. Unfortunately so did their reluctance to share this information with the other, unwilling to give up the friendship that had formed.

With all of that having occurred, it brings us to today, the championship round of the local bowling tournament. Harry had already forgone being a part of the team, he might have lived through centuries of life and countless universes but that doesn’t mean the man can bowl, and with Skips now refusing to play it didn’t look good for The Park. Still even knowing the team’s chances of winning were next to nothing, Harry still went to encourage the team. He had debated faking another Felix Felicis incident, but it had been so many years since his thoughts turned to Ron and Hermione and the pain of their shared history stopped Harry. Plus if he’s learned anything, a little failure never hurt anyone. At least that was the thought before he tuned into the conversation going on around him.

“You bet our souls for a ball!” Mordecai yelled at Rigby. Mordecai then precedes to punch Rigby. Decidedly so, in Harry’s opinion.

While the sale of Harry’s soul was questionable at best, the other members of his party could defiantly be in trouble from this. “Rigby,” Harry interrupted as Rigby was in the middle of complaining to Mordecai. “Who in particle did you make this deal with? Maybe I can talk to them.” Harry offered.

It seemed to be the worst case however, when Rigby pointed over to Death. ‘Bloody hell,’ Harry thought. Harry nodded to the others in acknowledgment before taking a breath to ready himself. This wouldn’t be a fun conversation in the slightest, but someone had to have it. There were two approaches here: a second deal, one without souls on the line, and the much risky option of trying to get Death to back out. ‘Here goes nothing,” Harry thought walking over.

Death was standing near, what appeared to be a hovering giant babies, a very old wizard, that reminded Harry of the late Dumbledore, and an older man with a blonde mullet. They were clearly on a team together, based on the matching bowling jerseys. They were huddled and seemed to be discussing how to win the match, which wasn’t a good sign for Harry’s efforts.  
“Death,” Harry stated pleasantly, “I was hoping to talk with you in private, is that okay?”

There was an abrupt halt to the conversation that the Magical Elements were having. Three faces turn to Harry, clearly in disbelief over how casually Harry addressed Death. Something very few had the pleasure of getting away with. Death nodded and moved to walk away from the group, only to be stopped by the blonde with a mullet.

“And who are you, coming over here and pulling him away. Anything you say to Death can be said to all of us” The man tried to say convincingly. Harry knew it wasn’t going to work. He didn’t know how long Death existed to this world, but Harry would place a bet on his soul that he knew Death better. It was almost laughable. Emphasis on almost.

Harry just turned and started to walk away, towards the only private area in the whole bowling alley. The bathrooms. Once a. Safe distance away from others Harry turned back to look at Death. There was a moment of them just looking at each other before Death raised one eyebrow at Harry, clearly asking him what this was about.

“Are you really going to take they souls if they loose a bowling match?” The disbelief was clear in Harry’s tone. This Death was clearly slightly different from what Harry was used to, which was a mostly a hands off approach.

“Well I wasn’t the one who accepted the bet.” Was the response Harry received. Clearly option two was out of the question.

“What can I exchange instead of their souls?” It was better to get to the point with supernatural beings has always been Harry’s experience. And the strategy has almost never failed him. From the look on Death’s face though, this seems to be one of those cases.

Death’s face had into a sheepish expression. He opened his mouth, before closing it again. A classic sign that Harry wasn’t going to like the explanation. Harry could see Death coming to a decision before opening his mouth once again “Fate.”

‘Crap.’ Was the only thought in Harry’s head. Death was right to have been apprehensive, Fate was always tricky to deal with. “Anything to do with why I’m here?” It was the only possible explanation that would account for this ridicules bet and Harry’s placement in the new world. The nod from Death was all the answer Harry needed. “Can I at least get a little more information on what ‘training Pops’ even means?” In for a penny, in for a pound Harry figured.

Again he only received a grimace, it seemed Fate was a particularly bitchy force in this universe. Harry started to run through the worst case scenarios of why he was chosen for this, and the consequences if he doesn’t do his job properly. Looking over to where Pops was standing, Harry can see his work is cut out for him. He looked over at Death with a sympathetic smile and a shake of his head. It looked like the competition was about to start and Harry and Death both needed to get back to their respective groups.

—.—.—

The rest of the match Harry spent in his own head trying to figure out the best way to help Pops, only breaking out of his thoughts during some of the more outrageous magic used. And one occasion where Skips had to bend down to pick something up and Harry received a very nice view of the mans backside that would be fueling many nights ahead.

Harry heard cheering and looked up, it seems the The Park ended up winning after all. And it looked like the group seemed to be bonding over something that Death said, probably all according to Fate’s plan. If Fate wasn’t such a pain, Harry might have laughed. Instead he just shook his head and tried to collect his thoughts. Which boiled down starting Pops off with physical training while considering if he’s fit for magical training.

“Ummm, hey Harry.” Looking up Harry saw Skips in front of him. His voice was slightly more gravelly than usual, clearly roughed up from him celebrating with the rest of The Park employees. “I was wondering if you wanted to stop by my house and celebrate later. With the rest of the team of course.”

There was a slight puff of his chest, clearly he was proud of the win, and the shy smile on his face was so genuine that it slightly startled Harry. The attractiveness of the man often took Harry by surprise. His beard made Harry envious, having never been able to grow his own, and yet it endeared Harry to the man so much more. It took another second for Harry to remember that he had yet to answer the Skips. Coughing to clear his voice, Harry replied “sure, sounds great. I’ll see you there”

At this point Harry got up and started to walk over to where the rest of the group was. Harry glanced back at Skips quickly, and just sighed at how good the man looked. He really needed to clear his head and focus on the task. For now he could just celebrate with the others, starting tomorrow though the real work with Pops needed to begin.


End file.
